You Are My Love
by Ochina Hamabuki
Summary: Maafkan aku karena telah menyiksamu, padahal aku begitu tahu bahwa kamu mencintai dan menyayangiku sepenuh hatimu.


Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

• You Are My Love •

• By: Ochina Hamabuki •

.

.

Pemuda berambut _emo_ bermata _onyx _dan berwajah _stoic_ itu terlihat murung. Terlihat bahwa banyak sekali pikiran yang menganggunya. Kadang-kadang ia meremas rambutnya dengan gemas, dan kadang-kadang ia mendecih kesal sembari menendang-nendangkan kakinya tak tentu arah.

'Sakura.. Tolong, bukalah matamu, dan maafkan segala kesalahanku waktu itu...' batin pemuda Uchiha itu.

**FLASHBACK**

Sasuke dan Sakura dahulu adalah teman masa kecil yang sangat erat bagai surat dan perangkonya. Tak dapat dipisahkan walau hinaan teman-teman yang menggunjingkan mereka. Tetapi, ada suatu waktu yang membuat persahabatan itu retak tanpa sisa.

Siang itu sang raja menyingsing dengan gagahnya di atas langit. Memberikan sinar yang dapat membutakan mata orang yang melihatnya. Memberikan peluh yang bercucuran tiap kali tersengat panas sang raja.

Tetapi hal itu tidak membawa pengaruh besar bagi kedua orang sahabat yang tengah terbaring di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang lebat-lebatnya. Memang, saat itu musim semi, musim yang ditunggu pasangan kecil itu.

Salah satu anak kecil yang bernama Sakura itu lebih muda 3 tahun dari anak kecil yang bernama Sasuke. Tetapi Sakura cukup cerdik untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tak terduga anak seusianya.

Akal licik muncul di benak Sakura kala memperhatikan Sasuke sedang tertidur lelap. Dibukanya tas pemuda Uchiha itu, lalu diambilnya satu kertas. Dan Sakura tidak pernah menduga kertas itu yang membawa petaka padanya.

Diambilnya _crayon_ dari dalam tasnya, lalu dia mewarnai lembaran itu dengan riangnya, tanpa memedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang mengira dia gila, karena mewarnai lembaran penting itu.

.

.

.

Sakura tertatih-tatih berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Tetapi, Sasuke dengan geram terus mendorong Sakura yang berusaha mendekatinya. Mengapa bisa seperti itu? Padahal mereka adalah sahabat dalam suka dan duka yang selalu dekat, tanpa suatu masalah.

Ternyata, lembaran Sasuke yang akan diberikannya kepada salah satu SMP paling terkenal di Konohagakure telah dirusak oleh Sakura. Diwarnai dengan _crayon_, sehingga ia tidak bisa mengumpulkan lembaran penting itu.

Dendamnya kepada Sakura sangat besar, tak terkalahkan oleh apapun. Meskipun sang gadis meringis kesakitan karena selalu ditolak oleh Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke tak ambil peduli oleh hal itu. Salah siapa dia membawa malapetaka untuk Sasuke?

Dan..

Ckiit.. Bruuk

.

.

.

"Maaf, Pak Haruno. Anak anda dalam keadaan kritis. Para Dokter sedang berusaha semampunya, karena banyak pendarahan keluar dari dalam otaknya. Meskipun selamat, mungkin anak anda akan mengalami kelumpuhan." kata Dokter yang bernama Shino itu.

"Dokter, tolong usahakan apapun demi anak saya. Saya sangat menyayanginya. Tolong, Dokter..." isak Haruno Kizashi, ayah Haruno Sakura.

Didera perasaan bersalah, Sasuke pun mengaku kepada orangtua Sakura. Ia berkata bahwa ia sedang emosi, sehingga dia dengan kalap mendorong Sakura ke tengah jalan.

Kizashi yang waktu itu sedang dalam keadaan sedih, langsung menampar Sasuke, sehingga pemuda Uchiha itu mundur beberapa langkah. Tetapi, Sasuke tetap menerimanya, menerima segala cercaan, hinaan, makian, bahkan pukulan yang dilayangkan Kizashi.

Haruno Mebuki, ibu Sakura hanya bisa menyuruh Sasuke pulang. Ia tidak tega melihat sahabat kecil Sakura satu-satunya itu dilukai oleh suaminya. Karena dia tahu, Sasuke lah alasan Sakura tetap terlihat ceria, hingga umurnya yang mencapai 10 tahun ini.

Dulu, Sakura adalah gadis kecil pemurung. Dia selalu dihina oleh teman-teman sebayanya karena dianggap tidak normal akibat keadaan rambutnya yang berwarna _pink _itu. Tapi, suatu hari Sasuke datang dan mengajak Sakura berkenalan, hingga Sasuke yang memberi warna baru untuk hari-hari baru Sakura.

Dengan kegigihan tekad, Sasuke terus berusaha menjenguk Sakura. Kizashi yang awalnya menentang keras-keras pemuda Uchiha itu, luluh karena Sasuke yang selalu berusaha mendekati Sakura. Ia pun memberi kesempatan Sasuke untuk mengunjungi Sakura.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, didepan Sakura yang sedang berjuang mempertahankan hidupnya, melalui selang oksigen, infus, dan lainnya. Mendoakan terus pujaan hatinya itu, supaya dapat tetap hidup. Ia tak segan-segan menangis, menumpahkan segala perasaan bersalah dan kesedihannya.

"Sakura, aku berjanji, tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Menyiksamu lagi, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu saat kamu memerlukanku..." bisik Sasuke.

Suara nyaring penunjuk kerja jantung Sakura yang terus bergema di ruangan itu. Sasuke hanya bisa berharap, bahwa penunjuk kerja jantung Sakura itu menunjukkan tanda bahwa Sakura sehat. Bahwa Sakura tetap dapat hidup.

Seolah mendapat kekuatan, mukjizat, atau apalah, tangan Sakura pun bergerak menelusuri wajah tampan Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengetahui hal itu, segera memanggil Dokter, dan mencium wajah kekasih hatinya itu.

Dan, yang tak dapat dipungkiri keduanya, mereka telah jatuh cinta, pada usianya yang masih belia. Tetapi meskipun begitu, kedua insan ini yakin bahwa cinta mereka bukanlah cinta monyet, bukan hanya sekedar cinta lokasi, tapi cinta yang datang dari hati.

"You Are My Love, Sakura..." bisik Sasuke ke telinga Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya dapat tersenyum dengan pipi merah merona.

RnR please.

Maaf membosankan, fanfict pertama nih.

Kalo misalnya banyak yang Review, diusahakan bakal lebih bagus lagi di fict" berikutnya.

Arigatou Minna-san!


End file.
